


Keystone

by orphan_account



Series: Keeping Your Head Up [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keystone

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own LoT.

He was back. After a year of time traveling and searching, they got him back. Mostly thanks to Rex, who had this thing where he could locate people out of time, and partly thanks to Leonard himself, who had planted the ring on Mick like a homing beacon. 

 

Now he was back. He was resting in his room. Mick had already seen him, but Sara hadn’t. She didn’t know what to say. 

 

Sure, they had that kiss, and he mentioned a future with her, but now that he was back she still felt angry. Angry that he pulled the gun on her and angry that he left her after giving her hope for something she wasn’t sure she deserved. Angry at herself for even being angry at him. 

 

So here she was, hovering outside his door, nervous like a schoolgirl with a crush about to ask the boy she likes to the dance. 

 

The door opened. 

 

Leonard was laying on his bed, eyes closed and one arm slung over his face. The lights were dimmed.

 

“I can hear you thinking through the door. Just come in.” He sounded groggy, like he had just woken up. 

 

The door shut behind her as soon as she entered. 

 

“I figure whatever you are here to say, we won’t be needing an audience.”

 

She did have a lot she wanted to say. Welcome home, I missed you, don’t ever do that again, I love-

 

-but she didn’t. 

 

Before she could even open her mouth the tears started. The giant kind, the kind that was accompanied by gasping sobs and snot running from your nose and slight hysteria because you are so torn between grief and relief that your body doesn’t know what else to do. 

 

She fell to her knees, arms wrapped around herself and the sobs continuing. She barely hit the floor before strong arms wrapped around her. She gripped the front of his shirt, her face nestled in the crook of his neck. 

 

He didn’t tell her it was ok, or hush her, he simply held her and let her cry it out. Her breath finally started to even out after a few minutes. 

 

She pulled away, but only just, so she could look him in the eye. 

“I didn’t grieve for you. Not really.” He opened his mouth for some smart comment, but she lifted her hand to cover it and continued. “It didn’t feel right. We weren’t…...we just weren’t. What right did I have to show how I felt when I wasn’t even sure how that was.”

 

Her hand moved from his mouth to his cheek, cupping it lightly. 

 

“Do you know now?”

 

She bit her bottom lip before closing the very little distance between them. She kissed him quickly, closed mouth and sweet. She pulled away before he could react. 

 

“I know I want to figure it out. Somewhere without memories or obligations, away from the Waverider, not Star City either….somewhere new.”

 

He regarded her carefully.

 

“Sara,” he drawled,” are you saying you want to runaway with me just to date me?”

 

She laughed out in relief. 

 

“Well, Star City is getting a little overcrowded with vigilantes.”

 

“And Central City just isn’t that much fun now that the Metas are stealing all of the attention.”

 

“I liked Hub City in the sixties.” 

 

“Hub City is a no. Mick would never be able to visit us.” He stood and pulled her up with him, leading them both over to the bed. 

 

“Do I get to hear that story?”

 

He sat on the bed and pulled out a pack of cards. She sat across from him, sliding off her boots (he was a stickler about that sort of thing) and leaning her head against the wall.

 

“Of course.” He replied as he dealt them a new game of gin. “But after we decide where will be starting this new life of ours.”

 

“Ours. I like that.” She picked up her hand, grateful for the familiar routine.

 

He smiled in his half smirk way.As she watched him, she silently vowed to herself that when they settled, she was going to get him to actually smile. 

 

“Keystone is pretty nice. Lots of dive bars. Perfect for causing all sorts of trouble.” He said, interrupting her thoughts. 

 

“They do have good pizza.”

 

“And no vigilante that I know of.”

 

“Are you saying that it’ll be easier to continue your career as a crook? No red blur to get in your 

way?” She teased. 

 

“I’m saying there’s a job opening.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“For me or you?”

 

“Why not both?” He shrugged, eyes focused on his cards. 

 

“You want to be a vigilante?”

 

“Well I’m not much for the Romeo and Juliet star-crossed lovers routine and I doubt I could convince a cop’s daughter to commit petty crimes with me.” He put his cards down and looked at her, eyes holding just a hint of nerves. “Besides, I did die doing something terribly stupid and heroic. Be a bit of waste to just go back to robbing people.”

 

“Keystone it is.” She agreed, grinning. 

In this moment, planning their future neither of them thought they could have, both the crook and the assassin were more happy than either had been in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly continuing.


End file.
